Dortheys' Angels'
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: What if Dorthey was right? What if her Angels were real? , Third 'drabble' set later in The Eternity Cure. Possibly, more drabbles' later.
1. Dortheys' Angels'

What if Dorthey was right. What if Uriel,Michael and Gabriel were real.

Alli looked around at the carnage. She had seen something, someone an Angel.

With six wings and bright golden eyes, with long white-black streaked hair.

'Are you real?, Is Dorthey with you? Who are you?'

The young Vampire thought to the ether.

The Angel appeared then. With a light that should have hurt her.

Dortheys' Angels' were real.

It was beautiful. The most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

It was wearing a long white , sapphire hemmed robe.

There was a sorwd at its silver belt.

It wasn't wearing shoes or anything, just barefooted.

The wings fluttered gently as they folded.

A pale hand extending toward her.

A soft female yet male voice saying

"Yes, Aillison Sekemoto we are real. Dorthoy is with us.

As I Am is with is you.

Demons are coming you must leave this place."

"O.K, Who are you?."

"I Am Uriel , Highest Seraph-Archangel of Justice , Judgement and Hope.

Summon me, if you need asisstance with what you can not do."

Alli didn't anwser Uriel, but started to run.

She ran without looking back, knowing what Zeke hadn't.

They were real, Heaven and Hell.

Uriel could help her find a cure.

Angels were real. But so were Demons.

Dorthey was right.

It was so much more complex than Alli had thought.

She could do this with help. Archangelic help.

Everyone was fine. Dead but fine.

She was "alive" but in trouble.


	2. Allie's Archangel

**Comapanion peice to Dorthoys' Angels' **

**Allie's Archangel**

Allie stared as Jackal started to cross the bridge, it swayed dangerously.

It looked like it was going to give out. Plunging Jackal to the Rabids.

'Uriel, I summon you.' she thought, remembering the Seraph's words of months ago.

Suddenly, there was a flare of 'light' at the other end of the bridge.

Uriel, was standing there. The Seraph's six wings spread around the bridge.

Holding it up.

Her/His impossibly bright golden eyes, blazing as the Rabids jumped close to it.

"Jackal." The Archangel said. Jackal's head jerked up and back at her.

Allie shook her head, thinking go.

Jackal continued to the other side, then it was her turn.

The Rabids snarled getting frustrated as she crossed it.

Something dark slammed into Uriel , when she got half way across.

The bridge started to break, to fall apart.

She clung to the bridge, looking in horror as a black six scale-winged being was attacking her/him.

The Angel of Judgement pushed the Demonic seraph away with a smack of her/his wings.

"Allie, go. You must find the lab, I will deal with Malicael."

Allie stumbled onto the half raised portion, Jackal offering her a hand.

Pulling her onto the other side.

"Allison, what said my name?"

Allie replied "An Archangel, I summoned. I met her/him before I met you."

A snort "Really, wow Allie's got an Archangel for a pet, little Allie's Archangel."

Allie ignored him, as they moved on, she looked back down the tunnel.

To Uriel. She/he was looking after her, smiling encouragingly at her.

She really did have an Archangel. But not as a pet, as a friend.


	3. Jackal's ArchAngel

**Jackal's Archangel**

* * *

Why does Sister get an ArchAngel and I don't?  
Why would Uriel save me?

Jackal turned around in his bed in the Tower.  
To see something standing against the lighted window.  
He jumped up, hissing for his axe.

It had long brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin and six enourmous beryl green wings.

"You say Jackal that you don't have one because you've never listened to me."  
The green wings fluttered and folded against its back.

* * *

"Who are you?"

_'How could he have one. With all the people he had killed.'_

Hazel eyes gleamed and then it said :

"I Am Gabriel, GOD's Strength, Third Seraph-ArchAngel and Messenger.  
I Am your Gaurdian , Jackal. Not that its done much good."

'_Gabriel. Why couldn't he have gotten Michael? __Was God being stingey?'_

* * *

"See , Jackal exactly what you always do. Judging people , even daring to judge GOD.  
Will you help Kanin? or Will you let him die?"

"Kanin. Kanin is fine. He's not dying anymore.  
The bloodbags' got more chance of dying."

_"Your wrong , Jackal. I will leave , but I Am always near. Good Luck."_

Gabriel disappeared with a rustle of feathers as if it had never been there.

* * *

"Why does Sister get a cooler, or rather hotter ArchAngel than I do?  
I've been on this Earth alot longer."  
Jackal mused aloud into his now empty room.


End file.
